


sometimes it feels like teeth

by melsbels



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/pseuds/melsbels
Summary: hitman klaus hired to assassinate heir to the throne caroline: he never stood a chance.





	sometimes it feels like teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredinthecolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/gifts).



> enjoy, babe!

Caroline is the one in line for the throne, but Klaus, with his bloodied hands, his battlefields littered with the dead–murder is the name of the game he plays like the king he’s crowned himself.

He will think, later, about how simple a decision it was not to kill her. Made in that split second between her blush and that roll of her sharp blue eyes as she walked as far away from him as safety protocol allowed her to stray from her new royal bodyguard. He’d done his due diligence, months of research on the mark at the behest of a carefully vetted client and still none of it prepares him for the first time he sees her hands shake before a press conference; the curl of her mouth as she pretends he hasn’t made her smile.

He traces the curve of her shoulder as she sleeps beside him, _Caroline, sweetheart, love_ , he will not feel not one flicker of regret.

And ensure those who hired him very much do.

 


End file.
